Your Hands Softly Clenched My Hand on Pockets
by Kim Victoria
Summary: "Eren, mau'kah kau menikah denganku?"/krik, krik, krik, krik/Eren terdiam membatu. Hey, itu hanya mimpi somvret'kan? Tidak mungkin dia sampai di lamar oleh bocah bau kencur macam Levi'kan? WARNING: Fic abal, jelek. Hasil main kebut dan sembunyi-sembunyian sama general manager. Typo's bertebaran! Pairing KidLevi x AdultEren! please RnR! For Event Secret Santa.


# _**Your Hands Softly Clenched My Hand on Pockets **_ #

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin©Isayama Hajime

Your Hands Softly Clenched My Hand on Pockets©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Romance, Parody

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N:

_Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk Event Secret Santa._

_Fic ini di tulis saat sedang kehabisan ide dan inspirasi, jadi maaf jika kurang feelnya. Pairing KidLevi x AdultRen. Plot lari kemana-mana._

_This is your wish Nataria Zhong! :D_

…

Enjoy Reading

.

.

.

"Eren, mau'kah kau menikah denganku?"

krik, krik, krik, krik...

Eren terdiam membatu. Hey, itu hanya mimpi somvret'kan? Tidak mungkin dia sampai di lamar oleh bocah bau kencur macam Levi'kan?

.

.

.

Halo, namaku Eren, Eren Jaeger. Aku seorang mahasiswa di salah satu universitas di kota Paris. Yah sebenarnya aku ini orang Jerman tapi karena keinginanku menjadi seorang designer handal makanya aku pergi dari Jerman dan bersekolah di sini, di Paris.

Memang ada rasa rindu akan rumah terutama pada ibuku di Jerman. Ingin rasanya bertemu, tapi natal kali ini aku tidak bisa pulang. Salahkan pada sidang skripsiku yang lamban...

Dan sebagai perantau demi memenuhi kebutuhanku sehari-hari aku berkerja part-time di sebuah cake shop. Aku tidak mau membebani ke dua orang tua'ku lagi. Mereka sudah bersusah payah untuk menyekolahkanku di sini. Jadi aku tidak boleh manja dengan gamblangnya hanya meminta-minta uang.

hah... Sepertinya hari natalku ak-

kring! Kring! Kring!

"Halo?" aku mengangkat handphone'ku yang tergeletak di tepi ranjang. Deringanya berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku. "Eren, ini ibu! Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Baik?"

Aku langsung terlonjak, "Ya bu! Aku baik-baik saja! Bagaimana dengan ibu?!" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Ibu dan Ayah baik di sini, Eren. Ibu hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau saudara ibu yang ada di Paris akan menitipkan anaknya yang masih kecil padamu karena ada urusan bisnis di London."

"Oh, baiklah. Toh juga sku sendiri disini." jawabku cepat sebari berguling-guling di ranjangku. "Baiklah kalau begitu, dia akan datang besok. Ah iya, semoga natal'mu menyenangkan nak. Ibu sayang padamu."

"Ya, aku juga sayang ibu."

tuutttt... tuttttt... tuutttt...

Yah, dari pada sendirian lebih baik ada orang yang menemani.

* * *

"Ah, maaf apa kau Eren?"

Di hari rabu pagi (saat libur) sudah ada yang mengedor pintu rumahmu dan menyodorkan seorang bocah berwajah teplon padamu... nice.

Untung aku sudah mandi...

"Iya."

"Perkenalkan aku Hanji Smith, ibumu pasti sudah memberi tau kedatangan kami kemari untuk apa'kan?" aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Bagus, ini Levi," jeda sejenak sebari wanita itu mengelus kepala anaknya. "Tolong jaga dia ya, Eren. Seminggu lagi aku akan menjemputnya."wanita itu tersenyum...

Senyumnya khas ibu-ibu nyentrik yang sedang bergosip di depan lapak pasar.

Lupakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, serahkan saja pada'ku. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik." tersenyum lima jari seperti biasa sambil mengaruk belakang kepala'ku yang tak gatal.

"Ok, Yah Levi sekarang kau jadilah anak yang manis dan jangan membuat kak Eren susah ya! Kalau kau nakal ibu tidak akan membelikanmu alat lukis baru." alis bocah yang bernama Levi (agak) membulat saat ibunya berkata demikian. Puhh, manis sekali bocah ini. ternyata mudah sekali untuk mentechiinya*

"Oh iya, ini barang-barangnya. Maaf ya karena merepotkanmu di hari natal. Saat aku pulang, aku akan membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu. Sampai jumpa~!" selesai memberikan sebuah koper padaku dan membenahi mantel yang di kenakannya. Mrs Hanji pun pergi.

krik, krik, krik...

"Ah maaf, silahkan masuk cuaca sangat dingin di luar."

Setelah mempersilahkan anak itu masuk, aku langsung pergi ke dapur dan membuatkannya segelas susu dan cokelat panas untukku sendiri.

"Jadi namamu Levi?" tanyaku namun tidak di jawab, dia masih khusyuk dengan minumannya. "Kau bersekolah di mana?" tanya ku lagi tapi tetap tidak di jawabnya.

"Um-"

"Bisakah kau diam? suaramu membuat telingaku sakit."

Sialan.

* * *

Bocah itu namanya Levi Smith, umur 12 tahun (namun badannya masih seperti bocah 8 tahun), bersekolah di sekolah elit **Independent ****School District **Junior High School** di kelas 1-A. Bocah jenius yang bisa saja loncat kelas jika dia mau. Bertampang teplon, pandangan matanya tajam nenusuk, dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya setajam silet.

Itulah hal yang bisa ku simpulkan setelah setengah hari tinggal seatap dengan bocah cebol satu ini.

"Hey, Eren ambilkan aku snack lagi."

Dan, menyebalkan tentunya...

"Ck, bisakah kau lebih sopan pada yang lebih tua?" aku tidak langsung mengikuti perintahnya tapi berkacak pinggang dan memincingkan mata ke arahnya. "Untuk apa?" ucapnya santai sebari menonton tv.

Twitss

"Aargghhhh! dasar bocah menyebalkan!"

BUAKKK

"Diam bodoh."

Sopan sekali bocah kotet itu melemparku dengan asbak diatas meja...

* * *

"Uhk, sialan."

Aku mengompres kepalaku yang benjol, apa dia pikir asbak itu ringan apa?!

Ku-ambil mantel cokelatku dari dalam lemari, memakainya di tambah dengan sarung tangan dan syal. nenuruni anak tangga dari kamarku di lantai dua. Kepalaku menoleh sesaat ke arah ruang tamu kecil di apartemenku ini.

Tersenyum kecil. Ternyata Levi tertidur di sofa.

Melangkahkan kakiku ke arahnya, walau menyebalkan tapi (menurutku) pasti dia anak yang baik. Setelah mematikan TV dan menyelimutinya, aku kembali pada tujuan pertamaku. Walau pun hari natal aku masih harus tetap bekerja, masa bodoh dengan waktu shif di sore hari ini toh dengan bekerja di hari natal membuatku mendapatkan gaji lebih.

Menengok lagi ke ruang tamu sebelum mengunci pintu tanpa tau sebenarnya levi masih terbangun.

Entah lah, walau pun menyebalkan dan sudah berapa kali aku mengatinya sialan tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya. Dia masih anak-anak...

Yosh! Waktunya berkerja!

Saat memasuki area cake shop tempatku berkerja aroma kue sudah tercium oleh hidungku. "Selamat natal." ucapku sebari masuk ke kedalam. "Selamat natal Eren! Wah ternyata kau benar-benar datang." sang pemilik toko Mrs Petra Ral langsung menyambutku dengan hangat.

Aku melepas mantel, sarung tangan dan syal'ku dan mengantinya dengan celemek hijau.

"Sepertinya kau memang mengejar gaji tambahan ya." guraunya. "Hehehe, begitulah." jawabku sambil menyengir lebar.

"Kalau begitu, tolong buatkan _Chocolate Caramel Cake_"

"Ya!"

* * *

Pertama membuat chocolate glazing.

Masak gula, air dan glucose hingga menjadi caramel. Seabri itu masak susu hingga mendidih lalu tuang ke dalam caramel sedikit demi sedikit,

Tuang adonan ke cokelat dan aduk rata,

Kemudian masukkan gelatin aduk beberapa saat hingga rata,

Biarkan hingga dinggin dan siap digunakan.

Selanjutnya membuat chocolate mousse.

Masukkan caramel chocolate glazing ke dalam whipped cream dengan cara dipancing hingga rata.

Setelah itu sebagai penyelesaian, ambil satu lembar sponge lalu poles dengan mousse, ulangi sampai lapisan ke empat, terakhir siram permukaannya dengan caramel chocolate glazing dan hias dengan Chefmate Dark Chocolate yang dibentuk lempengan.

Aku meletakkan hasil karyaku di atas meja. Fiuhh...

"Wah Eren, kue ini bagus sekali! kelihatan enak! Sekarang tolong buatkan _Gateau African_ ok?!"

"Ok!"

* * *

"Mrs Petra, aku pulang ya!" semua pekerjaanku selesai tepat jam sebelas malam, tapi sebenarnya belum selesai semua sih...

"Tunggu dulu, bawa ini ya! kau sudah bersusah payah datang berkerja di hari natal jadi ini hadiahmu." Mrs Petra memberikaku sebuah kotak yang cukup besar, membuatku terbingung-bingung apa isinya. "Ini _Opera Cake_, yah mungkin tidak seenak buatan cake designer sepertimu tapi semoga kau suka. Gajimu bisa kau ambil besok."

"Terimakasih, Mrs Petra anda baik sekali. Sampai jupa besok!"

Oh ya, aku memamang masuk jurusan design tapi design khusus cake. Aku ingin menjadi Pastry'er terkenal (dan pastinya handal) di kota Paris ini suatu saat nanti, segera setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku.

"Kemana saja kau?"

Saat membuka pintu apartemen aku langsung di hadiahi lemparan bantal, good...

"Pulang kerja." jawabku singkat. "Kenapa?" tanyaku sebari mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Wajahnya masih datar tanpa mengatakan apa pun...

KRYUUKKK

Oh ternyata dia lapar.

"Apa kau mau Opera Cake?"

* * *

"Hey, besok aku dapat jam kerja siang jadi bagaimana kalau kita sarapan di luar?"

"Terserah kau saja." ketus sekali jawabannya, sebenarnya bocah ini kenapa sih? sedang PMS? ck, Eren bodoh dia itu laki-laki bukan perempuan apalagi dia masih bocah, ngaco kau -_-

"Anggap saja itu hadiah natal dariku untukmu, yah walau telat sehari."

"Aku tidak suka natal, semua berisik di hari itu." dia mengangkat semua piring kotor sebari mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tunggu dulu, aku baru sadar kalau area sekitarku sangat bersih. Siapa yang membersihkannya? yang aku ingat dari tiga hari lalu aku tidak membersihkan apartement ini.

"Eh? bukannya natal menyenangkan? dan mau kau apakan piring - piring itu?"

"Aku tidak suka keramaian. Piring ini? mau di jejalkan di otakmu yang bodoh itu, jelas lah aku mencucinya bodoh, piring-piring ini kotor yang sama kotornya dengan tempat ini tadi."

Hah? Jadi?

"Kau?" seruku tak percaya dengan telunjuk yang menuju ke arahnya. Levi pun balas memandang sinis.

"Kau dewasa tapi kelaukuanmu tak jauh jauh dari bocah berumur 5 tahun."

JLEBB

'Dengan wajah manis, mata jade lemon, bibir merah ceri dan lekuk badan yang bagus.' tambah Levi dalam benaknya.

* * *

Pagi yang cukup suram... Gila ini dinginya, di bawah nol drajat celcius'kah?! Argh! padahal aku ingin pergi makan keluar pagi ini!

"Kau bilang akan mengajakku sarapan di luar, tapi kau malah baru bangun dasar pemalas." tiba-tiba sosok Levi sudah ada di sebelahku duduk dengan pakaian lengkap, rapi dan bersih. Saking kagetnya aku sampai terjatuh dari kasur.

"Duh, baiklah, bisa tung-"

"Ku beri waktu lima menit untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap."

"Hah? kau bercanda kan?" tanyaku tak percaya dan langsung di tendang telak di bagian perut ukh, ini bocah seenak dengkulnya memerintah orang yang lebih tua.

Bagus... Hujan badai salju menerjang kota pada dini hari dan sekarang kota sukses di rendam salju...

"Kita jadi tak bisa pergi Levi. Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman sebelah apartemen?" aku mengajaknya ke tempat lain yang kadar saljunya sedikit karena jalanan memang betul-betul terendam salju. "Baiklah." jawabnya singkat, terlihat Levi menangkupkan tanganya ke mulut membiarkan uap panas yang keluar menghangatkan jarinya.

Ah, dia lupa memakai sarung tangan...

Mantel hitam dan syal saja ternyata tak cukup membuatnya hangat rupanya. Aku raih tanganya dan mengenggamnya erat, Levi sedikit tercengah tapi tak menolak. "Hangat'kan?"

* * *

"Levi lihat! Manusia salju!" aku melambai pada Levi yang duduk di kursi taman. Pertama sih aku mengajaknya membuat manusia salju bersama tapi dia menolak. Levi menoleh sesaat namun kembali menganti fokus ke skecth booknya. Aku pun mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau buat?" mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya dan menengok apa yang dibuatnya. Agaknya aku tercengah. Levi melukisku, tepatnya aku yang sedang membuat manusia salju dan lukisanya bagus, sangat bagus malah. "Kau melukisku? kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau menyia-yiakan pemandangan yang bagus." Levi berhenti mengoreskan pensilnya pada skecth booknya... dan menatapku.

Huh?

"Eren, mau'kah kau menikah denganku?"

krik, krik, krik, krik...

HAH?!

"Kau bilang apa?" aku kaget dengan ungkapanya itu, tadi Levi tadi itu apa?! lamaran?!

"Aku bilang, menikahlah denganku."

"Ka-kau bercanda'kan? lagi pula kau masih bocah bodoh!" dapat'ku rasakan wajahku memanas. Arghhhh! kenapa aku jadi malu begini?!

"Tapi nanti."

Eh?

"Saat umurku sudah 17 tahun nanti, aku akan menikahimu. Ingat itu." Dan Levi pun melengang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan aku yang tercengah di tempat semula...

APA-APAN ITU TADI?!

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Maaf ending gantung dan segala macam typos yang ada. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar2nya karena tidak bisa membuat fic yang baik kali ini. Sumveh itu Resident manager sama General manager mondar-mandir di depan idung saya! di tambah Revenu manager yang nangkring di belakang saya. NICE! Dan maaf judul ficnya ngak nyambung sama isinya!

*Tecchi: cara memarahi anak kecil dalam bahasa korea

**IDS: sekolah menengah pertama ternama di Paris

***Chocolate Caramel Cake: saya nyolong resep di blog orang #plak

****Opera Cake: cake cokelat berlapis. Pokoknya enak #ngilerliatpotonya #plak

Waktu saya buat fic ini terlampau terbatas, cuma dua hari mak... duh... mana lagi itu cuma setengah hari aja bukan sehari full...

Ini gegara saya lupa dengan ajang secret santa, komputer rusak dan training saya di villa yang menguras jiwa =="

But, would you to review my abal fic?


End file.
